A few minutes in time
by gem1990
Summary: How does Marie knock down an arrogant Wolverine? How does ice cream hurt? MY SUMMARY STINKS I KNOW.


Title: a day in the life

Rated: PG:13- R-ish for swearing and light sexual references

Series: ESSC

Author: Molly

Background: Marie has control and Logan and her are a couple.

Genre: FOOF (yeah my first foof)

Dedication: To Askita if it hadn't been for her this fic wouldn't be here 'cause I hate writing fluff :D

Logan's fingers rubbed circles on Marie's scalp. "Mmm that feels good." She moaned as she settled back onto his legs further. His knees were on either side of her hips and her head rested against his chest. "Logan?"

"Hmm?" The sound rumbled through his chest and into Marie's small frame.

"This is the perfect day, you know? The sun is warm but the breeze feels good. You know when I found out I had your mutation at first I was kind of confused about what I thought about it. Hearing every work spoken in the surrounding 5 rooms at night when trying to sleep, the claws coming out of the skin, and of course the smells of everyone's perfume and shampoo and pheromones, It was enough to make me want to cut my nose off. I knew it wouldn't have been much good though because it just would have grown back." She joked. Logan's chuckle filled her with warmth and she realized just how much she loved the sound. Tilting her head back to see his face she smiled at him. Their brown eyes were exactly the same color and they seemed to be able to see into each other's heart as they gazed at each other, both frozen in the moment.

"How do you feel about it now?" Logan asked after a long moment.

"I love it. I know now you won't be alone come 100 years. I can now smell the flowers from way over there." she pointed at the Liles growing in Storm's garden a good hundred feet away. "I can smell it when someone lies to me so I feel better knowing that. I can smell it when you want me. That is always a good thing." The last part she said with an impish grin on her face.

"It's a very good thing." Logan agreed. At the sudden surge of arousal, both felt pressing against her back and smelt by Marie she looked up and grinned at him.

"You mean you are finally willing to get in bed with me again?" Marie asked with mock surprise.

"Damn yes woman. Three days from your bed is much to long for me." Logan said as he rolled over, pinning her beneath him. "You make one more statement like last time and I swear…" He left the statement hang and Marie giggled beneath him.

"you'll what?" She dared. If he was looking at her face instead of the back of her head he would have seen her eyes shining with mirth. Logan growled above her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Sugar I have no plan of ever joking with you like that again. 3 days has been torture enough." She thought back to the night and bit her lip to suppress the giggle that threatened to erupt.

'_he is being such an ass lately. And his comment about making a screamer out of me at the table was so out of line. he needs to be brought down a peg or two.' Marie thought angrily as Logan kissed her neck. She knew she was getting in over her head. 'must resist the feel of his lips. He can't keep thinking he is a god. I must not let him play me.' She couldn't stop the moan as his tongue slid over her collar bone. 'though he does know all the right spots.' Se thought. Soon the moment was there. Logan was panting above her and she opened her mouth and said those three little words to kill any man's ego. "is it in?" Logan instantly deflated. He looked down at here and she watched the color drain from his face and he fell over, off of her. he stumbled up and out of the bed, headed straight to the shower. For three long nights he hadn't warmed their bed. Marie found him the sleeping in one of the spare rooms the first night and she had felt guilty about saying such a mean, untrue thing to him but the next day had proved it was worth it. His whole personality was milder. Marie was shocked at the lack of arrogance he displayed. _

"You know you deserved it. You were acting like an ass for days. Besides you know that was a horrible lie. You are most definitely noticeable. You are a wonderful lover and mate. I couldn't ask for anyone more wonderful." Marie explained. Logan let the words sink in and he slid backwards till he was straddling her hips once again. His hands slid over her back and began to gently massage the tension out from between her shoulder blades. Marie sighed and melted under his talented fingers.

After a few minutes Logan scooped his arms under her shoulders and hips. He rolled over and her small body draped bonelessly over his. Her fingers absently drew circles on his chest. "You know I love you, Logan. Every part of you, every moment I can be with you I am thankful for it. You deserve so much better then me and I know that but I guess I am selfish. I guess my favorite reason for my mutation would be the fact that we are mated together forever. We will always be bound to each other now." She said with a small, timid smile. Logan leaned his head forward and kissed her lips gently, trying to convey his feelings for her through his lips.

"You are so wrong, you deserve so much better of a man then me. You know I can't say the pretty words like you use but I love you and I would do anything for you. you mean the world to me and I am just glad you want to still be with me. Even though I can be an ass most of the time." Logan said with a rueful smile.

"You aren't an ass most of the time just some of the time. And I happen to know that I can be quite bitchy myself you know." Marie said with a laugh.

"That's for sure." Logan agreed in a light tone.

"You know what? This is one of those 'ass moments' but you can redeem yourself by taking me out to ice cream." Marie said as she stood up and brushed her pants off. Logan grumbled beneath his breath but stood up. As they walked across the yard Logan slid his arm around her waist and hugged her to him. When they walked in the garage Logan started to lead them over to the truck but Marie stopped. Logan raised an eyebrow and she stuck out her lower lip. She didn't say anything but looked over at the Harley that Marie had nicknamed "sexy beast" because that is how she had viewed Logan when he was on it.

Logan huffed a mock sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically. Marie giggled and Logan's mask broke. The corners of his mouth curled up into a grin. "You're really into metal ain't cha?" He asked as he began to walk over to the motor cycle. Marie skipped to catch up to his long strides and grinned ear to ear.

"Only after meeting you my adamantion laced cowboy." Marie purred as she slid onto the front of the bike. "I'm driving." She said as she revved the engine. She felt Logan's warm body climb onto the bike behind him. She once again marveled at the feel of his abs against her back. 'It is like a warm brick wall' she thought as they tore out of the driveway.

Once at the ice cream shop Marie ordered her favorite ice cream and went and sat down at one of the benches outside. Logan followed behind carrying his ice cream dish like it was going to come alive and bite him. "Logan, stop being a baby. Take a spoonful, open your mouth, and stick it in your mouth." Marie joked as she swiped her finger in his ice cream and licked it off. A strangled whimper came from Logan as his eyes darted from Marie, to her exposed chest as she leaned over, to his ice cream.

"What is it again? It smells funny." He whined. He knew he was being childish but he had never had such a complicated food in front of him.

Marie sighed with a hint of exasperation. "For the fourth time, it is a chocolate ice cream in a chocolate dipped waffle bowl, topped with marshmallow cream, peanut butter cups, Carmel, peanuts, cherries, sprinkles, and whipped cream. Just try it. I guarantee you will love it."

"Promise?" Logan asked sulkily. Marie gave him a look and he scooped a tiny dot of ice cream on his spoon.

"Good God Logan!" Marie shouted. She grabbed his spoon dug a huge chunk out and waved it in front of him. He opened his mouth to protest but she jammed the spoon in before he could get one syllable out. he chewed for a second and then swallowed. "Well?" She asked with a perfect imitation of Logan's eyebrow raise.

"Good but cold. My head is fucking freezing" he complained as his hand ran over the top of his head, further messing up his hair.

Marie's attitude turned sympathetic and she smiled and patted his arm. "It's called brain freeze. I am sure you have had it before."

"I never ate a huge gob of ice cream at once like that before." He argued back as he continued to run his head.

"Sorry, Sugar. I am sure the metal in your skull doesn't help matter much either." She leaned over and gave him a quick apologetic kiss.

"You owe me." He said with a devious smirk.

Marie's nose told her exactly what he had in mind for payment and she grinned. "Sounds fair to me."

"Finish your ice cream, we're going home." Logan said when he caught the lust glazed look in her eyes.

AUTHORS NOTE: Pretty please review!


End file.
